


How Did This Happen?

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurt POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Blonde Chameleon and Nightbird are called for a mission by a mysterious stranger and they have to go all the way to New York. And when they get there, it’s Kurt trying to get Blaine back, but uh oh, Blaine and Sam are looking a little snuggly…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did This Happen?

Kurt didn't know where his plan had gone awry.

He'd even played along with Blaine’s odd little hero hobby (the McKinley Superhero Club had a message board where people left notes if they needed help. The request mostly consisted of kids with lost pets and old people who couldn't shovel for themselves), contacting Nightbird and asking for much needed assistance. He arranged a meeting at the cute little bistro so they could discuss his real, but not really important problem and reconnect.

They had needed a break, needed to date around a bit, but now Kurt was ready to renew their relationship. Blaine would be coming to New York for good soon, starting at NYADA. They’d get back together and things would be perfect.

Except he hadn't counted on Sam.

Blaine arrived at the bistro with Sam in tow, chatting softly and sharing little smiles. They weren't in costume, in deference to the dress code, and both were politely surprised to see Kurt but they sat down and were happy enough to catch up.

Over the salad course (where Sam's black olives and croutons migrated to Blaine's plate and Blaine's cherry tomatoes went to Sam), they talked about Kurt’s trouble with his neighbor, who routinely stole every doormat he and Rachel set out.

Sam grinned, leaning back in his chair. “Oh, no problem. We can handle that.”

“Superglue and a bucket of food coloring,” Blaine agreed, sitting back himself.

That was when Kurt noticed that Sam's arm was stretched out along the back of Blaine's chair and neither of them seemed to find that odd. In fact, Blaine had to feel the other boys forearm pressing against his shoulders….

Oh.

Wait.

No.

“So, Sam, how are things with you and Brittany?”

The blonde boy blinked at him. “We broke up.”

“Oh, that's a shame,” Kurt said, cursing internally. “When was that?”

“Around Christmas,” Blaine replied in Kurt cringed. That was when he and Blaine had broken up as well.

“She and Santana got back together,” said and continued, not sounding at all broken up over it.

“First love,” Kurt said with a smile. “It prevailed.”

“I think they might be the exception to the rule. First love is usually too intense not to burn out,” Blaine mused philosophically and Sam's hand appeared on Blaine shoulder to give a reassuring squeeze.

They were together.

Blaine and Sam.

What the hell?

Not voicing those thoughts, Kurt said, “Well, I should probably show you two the scene of the crime. Rachel will be delighted to see both of you!”

During the walk back to the apartment, Blaine touched the small of Sam's back, light and quick, but it was just another thing that made Kurt’s eye twitch.

At least Rachel could entertain them for a while at the loft. He had to get on his phone, had the text Finn and Artie and Tina and Unique…Oh, Sugar!

That little gossip would know the story!

He had to find out how he’d lost Blaine to Sam Evans.

Tapping at his phone, he listened to Rachel's voice, echoing through the spacious loft, telling stories of their adventures at NYADA and Kurt’s internship at Vogue and wondered how come nothing in his life ever went right.

The world just had it in for him.


End file.
